1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to secure information systems.
2. Information
Enterprise data networks typically serve individual users working in different functions of an enterprise. Accordingly, information technology in the enterprise typically hosts a diverse set of applications including, for example, electronic mail, accounting, payroll, customer service and/or the like. To provide application security, access to enterprise applications typically requires some form of authentication of the user such as, for example, determining that the user is a member of the enterprise, and authorization of the user such as by determining that the user is associated with a particular group. Through such authorization, accordingly, the user may gain access to particular computing resources that may be otherwise unavailable to unauthorized users.